


A chance encounter

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Years after the end of the series, Nephrite and Naru meet somebody related to their past again.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Fisheye, Nephrite/Osaka Naru
Kudos: 1
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



„How are you feeling today?” Naru asked Nephrite, _Masato_ , as she opened the doors to his sanatorium room.

„Stronger with each passing day,” Masato replied, straightening up to make himself more presentable despite wearing a dressing gown, „It’s been weeks since I’ve last had to use a wheelchair.”

Masato immediatelly felt embarassed that he felt the need to share such an achievement. It sounded as if he was looking for Naru’s pity.

„That’s good to hear,” Naru smiled in reply, and then started to unpack a large bag she brought with her.

„I’ve brought you some instant items you can easily prepare a meal without a need to leave your room, some of the rose tea I shared with my friend that you’ll surely love, the books from the library we talked about last time, and this cactus!”

She proudly presented a tiny plant growing in a teacup-shamed pot.

“Why a cactus?” Masato asked.

“Don’t say they are not cute!” Naru exclaimed, “Plus cactii are resilient, it’s not easy to accidentally hurt them-”

Naru stopped mid-sentence, conscious of what memories her words might have brought back. Masato decided to change subject quickly.

“How about we go for ice cream today? There’s an ice cream stand in the park nearby, and I think it’ll be a great exercise for me.”

“That will be nice,” Naru replied. The idea of going for ice cream seemed somewhat childish to her now, but every excuse is good to spend more time together with Masato.

They took off shortly after that, Masato taking his walking cane with him, not trusting his walking abilities too much. It’s been years since the fateful battle against Zoisite, but the damage to his body will likely stay with him until the day he dies. Masato didn’t mind too much tough, at least he was alive, and Naru wanted him despite the older man now needing help in most daily activities.

They two walked slowly through wide sidewalks of the resort town, enjoying the warm, sunny weather, fresh air, and each other, happy to be alive.

“I’d like a strawberry one, and a vanilla one, and a cocoa one, and-,” Naru turned in the direction of an excited voice.

“It seems our destination is near,” she said to Masato, smiling, and then heard a male companion replying to the girl.

“I’m afraid no cone will fit all these cups of ice cream, Sakana-chan.”

Naru and Masato were both surprised to recognize the voice of Mamoru Chiba, though for different reasons.

“Long time no see, Mamoru-kun!,” Naru called out, waving to catch his attention. A sense of unseasiness fell on Masato. What would Tuxedo Mask do?

“Ah, Naru-chan, long time no see too!,” Mamoru replied with a smile, “To you too, Masato-san.”

“Hello, Mamoru-kun,” Masato replied, relieved no trouble were coming.

“Oh?,” the blue-haired girl from earlier turned to meet the new arrivals, “Are these your friends, Mamoru-kun?”

“More of associattes – I’m Naru Osaka and this is Sanjouin Masato, my fiance.”

“Azayakana Sakana, “ the girl introduced herself, holding two cones of ice cream scups piled dangerously high, “I’m Mamoru’s girlfriend.”

That reveal made Masato speechless. The Miraculous Couple has broken up?!

“Usagi-chan told me of you, and you are indeed as cute as you seemed in her words!” Naru was genuinely looking forward to getting to know the girl.

“Why don’t we catch up while eating ice cream?” Sakana suggested.

“Well, we will have to buy our cones first!” Masato said.

Sakana moved to let Naru to the stand and in the few seconds neither girl was looking at them Mamoru and Masato exchanged a brief look, a look that said that even though they knew who the other was, they held no grievances.

It was the perfect first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
